The Dark Titans
by BadKat13
Summary: Adopted by Moonlit Kit. Darkness uprising.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1 of the story! Ok, at first the titans are in it. Next will you're guy's team. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans and the OCS belong to their owners.**

The television news comes on, the same news man. "Here is the diamond that the national museum of Jump City will be holding for a few days." The camera then turns over to the diamond. A large white block, shiny enough to blind a human. "Well have even more guards out tonight, because of the villains known and unknown. Maybe not even villains."

The whole team was sitting on the couch watching. Beastboy leaning forward with his mouth open in surprise of how big the diamond is. "Team, I think you know what we need to do!" said Robin full of excitement .

"DID YOU SEE HOW BIG THAT DIAMOND WAS!" shouted Beastboy in Robin's face. "I'm thinking about becoming a villain just to see it."

Robin was wiping spit off his face saying, "that's why we need to help guard it!"

"Robin, how exactly do you think were going to guard it with every villain coming after it!" Cyborg shouted.

"First of all," he started, "it only broadcasted in Jump city. Not the world. Now for the plan we'll spit up."

"Friend Robin, NO! You can spit up the team. How will the City of Jump, fend for itself."

"Star, I'm not splitting up the team. We're just going to guard different parts of it."

"Oh, that makes more sense friend Robin."

"Ok. So what's the plan?" Raven asked sarcastically.

"Ok here it is…"

**Indeed did every villain see it. World wide.**

Gizmo, in space plotting against the titans, had rigged up a space satellite. Instead of broadcasting just in jump city, all over the world. As the bad guys either got their costumes ready, or made their costumes at the last minute. That diamond had to be theirs.

**Later that night**

The team all in separate spots. Beastboy had found a chair to sleep in. He was dreaming about his favorite episode of the monkey show that came on late last night. One of the new villains, wearing a long, flowing medieval style dress, with her black boots, pendants, hoop earrings, a cap, and a face mask to hide her identity, was sneaking in through the door. Her hair was wavy, light red, shoulder length

A guard had then caught her, "shouting stop right there miss! Holding her tightly against her will, she started speaking.

"When all else fails,

Don't turn back.

Don't be a snail,

Use your powers and attack!"

(A/n for moonlit kit. Is that correct?)

She now has swords taken from the moonlight. Scaring the guard into letting her go. The guard kneeled in front of her, and she continue to make her way towards the diamond. "By the way the names Artemis"

The next villain had on light blue mini dress with fuzzy white boots and gloves and short sleeved fur hoodie over a white heat suit, her hair was platinum blond.

she seen Beastboy asleep. She then scoffed at him. She made her way over to the door. A guard had tackled her to the floor, she began coughing, and turning the guard to ice. Pushing him off her, she said sarcastically "nice to meet you, I'm Articana. And you are," she paused, "Frozen."

The next was a guard. Tall looking women. Heading back for the diamond. She was wondering around the museum when two big men, guards of course, came over to her, "You're the new guard?" The one on the left asked sarcastically. They both began laughing.

"I can't take this anymore!" She shouted. In the blink of an she was transformed into a teenage girl with black combat armor with a white arrow in a circle (Morph) (. theirs the website if you want to look at it.) Longer then shoulder length black hair, and a black mask like robin's. Satisfied with what she had done, she transformed herself into the one of the male guards. "At least I'm getting better at turning into males." She said to herself, transforming back. She then had tried to run after the diamond.

The next guy had on custom-made fireproof pants, boots, and a set of goggles. He had black hair, his pain was building up from not using his powers, he seen a guard frozen in a block of ice, "Better now then never." he said quietly to himself. He melted the ice with his fire ability but the guard was still passed out. He decided to just go on having that much relief from his pain.

A 6 foot 7 wolf that was black was sniffing the air. It transformed in a 5 foot 7 dark skinned human boy with black hair.. He made his way in the building and stealth fully tried to make his was to the diamond. (Savage)

A young girl, who was in the shadows, wearing black tank top, black skinny jeans, and black vans. She had snuck her way into the building being undetected and made her way to the diamond. (Soul.)

The 6 villains wasn't the first to try to get the diamond. Along with many teams, many skilled villains none had succeeded. They all had touched the diamond at the same time trying to grab it. They all looked up and started to shout at each other that this was their diamond. They all got into a fist fight, and the titans and guards heard, except for Beastboy who was still sleeping. The titans had rushed in and defeated them one by one.

In jail, the same people were in the same cell. "I would have had it if it wasn't for you twits!" Articana yelled.

"Yeah, well I almost had it!" Morph shouted back. This had set them all off. Fighting with words, not with powers. Pyre shouted, shooting flames out of his hands, "Hey! Where not going to get anything if we keep fighting!"

"He's right." admitted Savage.

"Well," Articana started, "We should. Might, be able to form a team?"

"Good idea. Like we couldn't kick their butts before." Soul said.

"No, that could work. We couldn't do it before alone. We should team up." Morph said.

"Well what do we call ourselves." Pyre said.

"Why not, Um, The dark titans." Savage said.

"Perfect." Most said at the same time.

OK, what do you guys think. Good, bad, what. You can flame. Tell me never use your oc again. More importantly, do you think I got your character right? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, sorry it took me so long to upload it. I was grounded. I don't own teen titans. The ocs belong to their owners.**

The guard had came over to the new team. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing." Morph said to him.

"Fine, but I'm watching you!" The guard walked on, and she turned to her group. Staring at them.

"We need to escape. Now." she said fiercely.

"Yeah, but how? Were stuck in this nasty, small room." remarked Articana.

"I have a plan. But you guys need to trust each other and me." said Morph. "Lets start with the secret identities. My real name is Nicole. Who's next?"

Artemis stood up, "My name is," she panicked a bit, "Demetra. I trust you Nicole."

"Jennifer" said Articana

"Me too. I'm Adrastan." said Pyre but instead sitting down.

"Marcus." said Savage.

"You can just call me Alex." soul said.

"Ok, now that we know everyone's names, here's what we can do. Jennifer you freeze the bars. Then Alex, use your dragon form and bust the bars down, it will be easier when Adrastan melts the ice because they will soften up a bit. Ok, now then. How are we going to sneak out of here?"

"I can make sure the moonlight goes around us. We won't be seen." said Artemis.

"Good thinking. But do you think it will cover all of us?"

"Not all, but we might make two or three trips."

"Sorry, but that's too risky. Anyone else?"

"Um, yeah." Soul started, "I could control the shadows to hide us."

"So, we could split up, and where's the point we meet up?"

"How about the museum?" asked Pyre.

"Ok, that might work. Good work team. Now lets get out of here." The night went on, the loud crash and banging. Then it was silent. Soundless in the jail. Not completely dark, but not a lot of light. They had snuck 3 by 3. Nicole and Articana was with Soul. Demetra and Prye went with Artemis.

When both parties had met up, they seen a man. Not just any man, a great villain. He was just waiting there. "Who are you?" asked Soul in her shinny scaly dragon form.

"They call me Slade. I am here to help you with your training. Your team."

"I don't know. What do you guys think?" asked Morph looking at her fellow members.

**Ok, here's were you guys come in, I have tried to put a poll up on my profile to vote yes or no. If you can't find it, just put it in the comments. If you want to take out your character just tell me. Sorry that this is shorter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok. Most of the votes were yes. So here it is. I don't own the TT or the ocs. They belong to the people who made them.**

**Morph is Nicole.**

**Articana is Jennifer**

**Artemis is Demetra**

**Pyre is Adrastan**

**Savage is Marcus**

**Soul is Alex**

"I wasn't ready yet!" He shouted at him.

"Are you ready now?" Slade said.

"Yeah." Slade had did the exact same thing to him with out giving him a chance to change.

"You." Slade pointed to Pyre. "Your trainings next."

The day went on. More bruises and scratches on their bodies then before. "I didn't sign up for this." Savage said rolling onto his bed.

"It's ok you guys. It's going to get better." Morph said.

"ReallyBetter. Nothing has gotten better!" He yelled at her.

the room.

"Stop fighting. NOW!" He yelled. They all stopped and sat down to listen. "This is not how a team should act! Especially ones who want to defeat the Titans! So go to bed and

we'll work on it tomarrow!" They all did what they were told. And had dreams of taking the diamond.

**Ok. So, sorry for the wait. Yeah I know, very horrible. So if you want me to stop writing just say so. I know its short. And I'm tired so please try to be nice.**


	4. Sorry

**Sorry you guys. I have a million things to do nowadays, and I have to abandon this story. Some one can adopted it if they want. But sorry again. Thanks.**


	5. Adopted

Dark Titans went up for adoption. Moonlit Kit had adopted them. Her story is Darkness Rising.


End file.
